


my city your mountains

by AlmostSilent



Series: Abandoned Stories For All Ye Who Enter Here. [3]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - X Factor Fusion, Gen, Singing Contest, honorary mention to Stevie Nicks, television show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27987363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmostSilent/pseuds/AlmostSilent
Summary: Éponine convinces R to enter a television singing contest with her. Having a very minor, tiny really, crush on one of the judges is more inconvenient than anything. But there's just something magnetic about Enjolras.(an abandoned snippet of a longer fic I was going to write. This is Éponine and Grantaire's audition)
Relationships: (hinted), Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables), Grantaire & Éponine Thénardier
Series: Abandoned Stories For All Ye Who Enter Here. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/178724
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	my city your mountains

**Author's Note:**

> Another work from the depths of my Google Drive. I wrote this in May of 2014 and then left it sitting there for 6 years. I don't fully remember if there was a big plot idea here, or if I just really wanted Ép and R to sing Leather and Lace, alas we shall never know.
> 
> Title, of course, is from 'Leather and Lace'.
> 
> This work has not been beta'ed.

“Eponine. Ep, deep breaths,” Grantaire soothed his best friend, “I thought the whole point of me doing this thing with you was to avoid the nervous freak out?”

“You're right, you're right,” she breathed, squeezing his hand, “Just don't let go of my hand and we'll be fine.”

“I kind of need both to play the guitar Ep,” he laughed softly, gesturing with his free hand to the guitar on his lap.

“Damn you and your logic,” she shakes her head, but she's smiling again.

Éponine had begged him to help her with her audition for this television singing contest thing, but really he couldn't deny her anything. They'd been best friends since they were kids, closer than siblings and more than a little co-dependent, but they needed each other.

When the man with the headset called them in, Éponine was calm and smiling at Grantaire excitedly. He beamed back at her as they walked in.

The room was set up with cameras and equipment surrounding the judge's table and the area of the floor for the contestants to stand. Grantaire happily let Éponine do all the talking as he adjusted his guitar on the strap around his neck.

“What are your names?” One of the judges asked, his tone friendly and his smile warm. Grantaire knew that his name was Valjean, mostly because Éponine had drilled that kind of information into him. He knew the four judges were Valjean, the ex-singer and current music manager; Javert, the music producer; Enjolras the young pop star; and Cosette, the lead singer of a girl band.

“I'm Eponine and this is Grantaire,” Eponine smiled, Grantaire gave a nod of his head.

“And how old are you?” Valjean asked.

“We're both twenty-one,” Eponine answered.

“And what are you singing?” and Grantaire tried not to notice just how attractive Enjolras looked as he leaned forward in his chair. It was a stupid crush that Éponine teased him mercilessly for.

“Leather and Lace by Stevie Nicks and Don Henley,” Éponine smiled again, only a hint of nervousness showing through her calm exterior.

“Okay then, whenever you're ready.”

Grantaire looked to Éponine and she nodded her head. He started playing. They'd practised this so many times they could probably do it in their sleep, but still, every time they sang together they put all of their emotions into it.

They were looking more at each other than the judges as Éponine sang the opening verse, just the way they always did. Éponine had chosen the song and she sang it with every ounce of sincerity and emotion she had, and it was impossible not to notice. Especially with her amazing voice.

Grantaire joined in for the chorus but made sure to keep his voice under Eponine's. It wasn't until his solo that judges got to hear his voice. And his voice was amazing, perfectly contrasting and enhancing Eponine's own solo.

And as they sang together again the judges were almost forgotten. They were both smiling at each other as Éponine sang the last note.

“That was really amazing,” Cosette beamed at them, reminding them of the judges watching.

“I agree, it was probably the best duet we've seen so far in auditions,” Valjean smiled.

“Your voices definitely work well together,” Enjolras nods.

“And you guys have amazing chemistry,” Cosette adds, still smiling brightly. Grantaire and Eponine laugh a little at that but don't say anything, they're both too busy smiling back.

“Well, it's a yes from me,” Javert says, his face composed not giving too much away. But a yes from Javert meant a lot.

The others all agree, nodding their heads and giving their yes's.

“It's a unanimous yes,” Valjean smiles warmly, “You're through to boot camp.”

Grantaire and Éponine leave the audition room in something of a haze, waiting until they're outside before Éponine starts to jump up and down and hug each other tightly. There's a little bit of squealing from Éponine and lot of laughter from Grantaire and both of them are ignoring the camera pointed at them.

A serious-looking woman with a clipboard comes over to give them all the information about where and when to be for boot camp. Éponine adds the information into her phone with barely contained glee.

When they get pulled aside by the host of the show and his camera guy they don't even have to fake their smiles.

“So, you guys are through to boot camp, how does it feel?” he asks with an easy smile.

“It's totally amazing,” Éponine beams. “We're still kind of in shock in a bit I think.”

“And we heard Cosette comment on your 'amazing chemistry',” he prompts, nudging Grantaire with a slightly more knowing smile.

“We've been friends since we were kids,” he smirks. “She's like the annoying little sister I never wanted,” he probably deserves the punch on the arm Éponine gave him for that.

“You're the annoying one, you dork,” but she can't stop grinning.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
